Red vs Blue with Green inbetween
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry Potter didn't know who he was all he could remember was that his name was Harry Potter, that he didn't belong here and that something strange had happened to him oh well at least he had the reds and Blues to help him Warning this is Red vs Blue extreme cussing inbound
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A.I. meets M.I.

Harry didn't know what happened all he knew was that one moment he had been walking home in a storm when after a bright flash he was here he didn't know what happened but here he was and slowly he looked around looking at the steel walls around him then he noticed something on the wall and moving towards it Harry saw that it was some rules and quickly Harry read the title

"The rules and conducts of the A.I." Harry read then he froze when he heard something and looking behind him he saw something that scared him to death there in front of him was a ball of metal and after a bit electricity sparked across it and then jumped across the room to another one and then Harry spotted something behind the electricity it was a glowing contraption and moving forward as close as he could Harry stared at the machine

Elsewhere outside the room

"Huh Jones Jones where our you we have work to do" a man in white armor yelled walking into the control room

"I'm already in here and for the last time my name is Jons why is it that you call me that heh I just hope it doesn't become a pattern" Jon's said as he looked over at his partner who just shrugged

"Heh like I care heck what our we even protecting here" the guard asked looking around while he clutched his rifle in his hand

"Heh like I know all I know is that the Director himself wanted this thing protected" Jon's said turning then he on accident knocked down his drink that he had on the counter which fell onto a control console and unlucky for our hero it landed and seeped into one switch in particular

"A.I. controlled shock activated" Filus the bases V.I. said

"Fuck Joines what the hell did you do heh you're soo going to get demoted" the guard said while Jon's tried his best to fix his mess

Back with Harry

Harry didn't know why but all of a sudden the electricity seemed to intensify till with a crack it started heading towards the glowing machine and somehow Harry heard something he didn't know what but he heard it and without knowing why or knowing what he was thinking maybe it was the fact that the whine no the scream he could hear caused bad memories of what the Dursleys did to him maybe it was because he didn't like others getting hurt or maybe it was just because he didn't think but almost without any control Harry limped forward to try and move the machine when the electricity struck but instead of the machine Harry felt the electricity struck against him and he felt as something inside of himself seemed to fight against the electricity trying to get into him then slowly he felt his body seeming to melt to turn to ash then as quick as a flash Harry died but his magic wasn't the electricity had caused the magic to condense as the electricity seemed to retrace Harry's body before sending him flying into the device where all he found was darkness and that was how Harry Potter became a magical Intelligence

The control room two days later

"I can not believe that you idiots electrocuted the Alpha you're lucky he didn't destroy himself in his stasis and just made another A.I. shard heh does he have any memory of the past minutes" the Director asked through the tv that didn't show his face as the two soldiers he had ordered to protect his Alpha A.I. looked down in fear of losing their jobs

"It was Joanes's fault he was the one that pressed the button" the guard said while Jon's flinched

"yes and I am sorry sir I will make sure it won't happen again" Jon's said and the Director nodded

"No you won't" The director said before he turned to the guard who stood up straight

"Continue as always and place the shard in prototype 2b and send it with the Alpha and don't forget to erase any and all memories it has" The director said and nodding the screen turned off as the guard walked forward and quickly did as ordered

Inside the Alpha unit

Harry still couldn't see anything and from what he could tell two days had passed and from what he could tell this wasn't a dream he didn't know how he got here but it looked like he was stuck

"At least I'm not with the Dursleys" Harry said then he looked over at the only other inhabitants he looked like a man who was wearing a blue armor as he slept on in the middle of the darkness but slowly a mist came down and Harry watched as what he could somewhat tell was numbers in the cloud went towards him and went surging towards him till it slammed into his face making him clench then he felt pain almost unbearable pain then Harry fell unconscious as a shard was made and his memories were deleted them slowly this dark shard escaped into the darkness before anyone noticed him while Harry slowly felt his mind and memories close up he felt his memories hiding themselves in his skull until all he could remember was his name then slowly he felt his eyes slowly close then Harry went into the darkness beside the blue soldier who didn't even notice his presence and as the shard that was once Voldemort's Horcrux escaped out of the Alpha unit and then Voldemort ripped his way into a computer and began to learn

"Hmm this is very interesting" Voldemort said looking over what these Muggles had done then he escaped through the Freelancer networks hiding his presence with his Occlumency shields

* * *

Sorry about the messed up text before here have a energy sword for the trouble

Also sorry it took so long to fix running on 1 bar off my phone


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Red vs. Blue wait what about the kid

Slowly Harry felt himself wake up from whatever sleep he had been in before he jumped up and looked around where was he what happened then Harry carefully wondered where he was supposed to be

"Oh huh hey there our you a post boy or something kid" someone said and turning Harry spotted a familiar blue figure although Harry didn't know why he was familiar

"Oh I I don't think so where are we" Harry asked looking around at the stone walls

"Huh what do you mean kid I just walked in here and found you here so why are you in blue base" the blue guy asked although he kept his gun down

"Huh I I don't know hmm maybe heh I can't remember anything" Harry said as he slammed his hand towards his face only for it to be stopped by a helmet

"Huh" Harry asked before he looked at the wall and tried to use it as a mirror and saw that he was in the same kind of suit as the blue guy the only difference being that his was green

"Hmm maybe you have amnesia kid well come on we can ask Sargent Flowers" the blue guy said as he started heading back out the door

"Huh wait wh-what's your name" Harry asked and the guy paused

"Hmm you can call me Church what's your name kid" Church asked and smiling behind the mask at least he thought he was

"I'm Harry Harry Potter" Harry said before he heard a snicker

"Heh what why did you say your name like that what you British or something" Church asked and Harry tilted his head that sounded oddly correct

"Actually I might be huh" Harry said and Church just shook his head laughing a bit as the two walked forward and that was how Harry and Church first meet and later after Flowers told them that till he could remember his past Harry could stay with the group as they fought the reds and soon enough the years went bye Flowers somehow died of a heart attack in the middle of the night and Church took charge and after a bit longer Harry got Tucker to start teaching him how to shoot although he would fully admit he didn't really like the jokes Tucker made although he didn't really understand most of it but today there was going to be a new recruit although sadly Harry was stuck at Base as Church and Tucker went to watch the reds

"Heh I can help why do they always leave me behind" Harry said as he practiced his shot again and he really hated it that he missed every shot with his pistol

"Heh fuck" Harry said that was another thing it quickly became apparent that the group liked to cuss and soon enough Harry had started as well although unlike the other two he kept his cursing low

"Heh why can't a hit something" Harry said looking at the bottle he was aiming for then out of the corner of his eye he saw something flying in the air and almost on instinct Harry reacted he aimed and fired and shot the small rock out of the sky this caused both Church and Tucker to jump as they turned to stare at Harry

"How the hell did you hit that" Church asked as Harry stared

"I have no fucking clue" Harry said as he looked at the pistol in his hand then towards the bottle

"Okay how the heck can I shoot a small rock flying through the air yet I can't hit a bottle standing still" Harry asked looking over at the two soldiers who shrugged

"Not a clue hey want to watch the new recruit come in" Church asked and Harry nodded happily as he followed the two guys up to the top of the base

"Well I hope the new recruits a girl oh or better a" Tucker was saying till he looked down at Harry then leaned over and whispered to Church who glared at him

"Tucker at some point remind me to throw you off the base roof for both A putting that imagine in my head and B even thinking of saying that around the kid or doing that" Church said sending a glare at the playboy soldier who looked everywhere but at Church although Harry was looking between the two wondering what the heck they were talking about then he thought about what Tucker said then quickly realized

"Tucker I doubt you can even get a girl to like you" Harry said before he walked into the base leaving Tucker stunned and Church laughing his ass off but it was soon after this that a pelican came flying by although what was weird was the fact that the spaceship didn't stop but it did drop a box onto the ground and walking forward Church carefully pulled apart the box only to find there Tank inside alongside a unconscious soldier who looked to be asleep on one of the Tank's treads

"Well I guess that's one way to send a recruit" Harry said while Church walked forward and lightly kicked the guy only to jump back when he abruptly jumped up

"Oh hello there private Caboose at your service" Caboose yelled

"Sheesh Rookie you don't have to yell" Church said glaring at the blue soldier who just looked at him for a couple of seconds before he responded

"What I can't hear you I think the drop damaged my ear drums" Caboose said before he tipped over and fell onto the ground asleep

"Well that was interesting" Harry said and nodding the two soldiers lifted up Caboose and threw him out of the crate causing him to roll still asleep on the ground as they quickly with Harry's help got the tank out of the crate and by the end Caboose was up again

"Wow okay I changed my mind we can totally pick up chicks with this thing maybe two or three a piece" Tucker said this just caused the 6 year old of the group to stare long and hard at him

"Tucker I doubt that you can get one to even shake your hand" Harry said and for some reason he just knew that Church was smirking underneath the helmet

"Besides what would you do with two chicks" Church asked but then quickly covered Harry's helmet hearing range so he didn't hear what Tucker said although Church did send him a glare

"Okay seriously we need to show you what you can and can't say around small kids" Church said

"Hey I'm not a small kid I'm 6 years old" Harry said this just caused the others to turn and stare

"What the year matches my size so" Harry said this also caused them to remember the fact that Harry still had amnesia

"Well besides that I think I'm going to blow up the world with this thing" Church said staring towards the tank

"So seeing as Tucker was talking about women, hey Church got anyone back home" Harry asked and looking over Church nodded

"Oh yeah I had a girlfriend but we huh split apart during the war" Church said then Harry started to hear Caboose talking but before he could listen for long he heard something and turning spotted something dark that moved away quickly and interests piked Harry walked away from Church and Tucker as Church started to get mad at the rookie and he quickly snuck away to where he saw the dark figure and moving around a corner he spotted the dark figure whoever it was had a dark black armor as whoever it was followed Church with their eyes and sneaking forward Harry pulled out his pistol and started to aim for the person's head

"You know you really need to work on your stealth" the Woman said as she turned a bit to look at him as he froze

"Well hum wh-why are you watching us" Harry said trying to keep the gun straight towards the figure

"Its for a friend also aim a bit to the right pipsqueak or your going to hit that rock" the woman stated and instantly Harry moved his pistol as ordered

"okay weird but okay" Harry stated as he moved forward till he was beside the figure so he could also watch his friends then as soon as he spotted them he dropped his pistol and the woman turned as he slammed his helmet into the rock in front of them

"What in the hell church" Harry asked as he spotted the red armored marine talk to Church while his back was turned before going into the base

"Yeah your teams not that bright are they" the woman asked and Harry could just hear the smirk on her face as he watched the red leave the base with their flag

"You can say that again" Harry stated as Caboose ran out of the base yelling

"HEY JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THE GENERAL CAME AND HE PICKED UP THE FLAG"

Harry had to pause for a bit as the woman beside him watched as he shook his head

"Those fucking idiots" Harry stated through gritted teeth as he stood up and raced down to join them leaving the woman who smirked as he left joining the blues as they quickly climbed to the top of their base as Church yelled at Caboose Harry tried to track the red that got the flag

"There there he is" Tucker stated pointing and instantly Harry spotted the small red and blue dot then he blinked and looked at Tucker

"How the fuck did you spot him from so far" Harry whispered silently impressed as Church aimed down the sights of his sniper rifle

"Oh yeah I got him, he's sneaking around by the cliffs" Church stated

"Man, he must be one smart son of a bitch" Tucker stated as Harry stood up between the two and looked back and furth

"Huh I'm pretty sure he's a rookie" Harry stated although it looked like he was going to be ignored so he sat back down and watched the red

"Oh shit hey Tucker look at his armor ita red" Church stated

"Oh man that means it's there sarge" Tucker stated

"Huh the Rookie's also wear plain red armor" Harry stated again only to be ignored again

"It's no wonder he got through our defense's" Church muttered

"Defense's he just walked behind the two of you as you yelled at him" Harry stated only to be ignored and slowly getting tired of it Harry got up and walked of muttering to himself as Caboose made comment about the guy walking in through the back door then Harry heard Church firing and rushed back only for his jaw to drop as Church fired round after round missing every shot

"Okay that's it I'm handling this myself" Harry stated suddenly understanding why he had kids poor aim as he quickly hopped down from the roof and quickly he ran back over to where he saw the woman and quickly noticed the mongoose behind her

"Hey mind if I borrow this" Harry asked as the woman looked over at him then looked at the mongoose

"Naw take it have fun" the woman stated

"Thanks" Harry stated as he climbed on before revving the engine and not moving

"Huuuh how do I drive this" Harry asked looking at the woman who froze before groaning

"pedals are down by your feet right is to go, left is to stop" She stated watching as Harry nodded

"Okay thanks again" Harry said pressing down the gas as he shot off screaming as he speed forward before jumping a rock ramp and doing a flip with the mongoose

"No problem" the woman stated watching after him and if anyone heard the slight smile hidden in her voice she would of ripped their skull out and beat them to death with it

* * *

Welp here we go now we have the crew plus a surprise early visit from Tex lets see how this turns out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The death of Church

At first everything is calm as the wind blows through the grass in this hole in the middle of nowhere then slowly the screams of a young child fade in as said child flys past screaming as he tried to figure out what the duck he was doing

"Holy fuck" Harry yelled as he yanked the steering wheel to the right hitting a numb and almost losing his grip before he realized that he was heading for a rock cliff

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" Harry chanted and he pressed down on the gas then terrified he jumped off and rolled on the ground panting as he stared terrified at the ground the hearing the rumble of a engine he looked up and stared at the mongoose that was sitting on the edge of the cliff having slowed to a stop and as Harry stood up and walked to it he quietly looked down the other side of the cliff only to notice that it was 2 feet of the ground and for a moment all was silent

" are You Fucking with me" Harry asked no one as he stared then turning to the mongoose he reached forward and turned it off and looking around he noticed Church and Tucker in the distance aiming guns at the red guy

"Huh we'll at least it got me closer to them" Harry muttered as he started shakingly walking over to the three only to freeze and hide as a truck like vehicle drove toward them and started shooting at Church and Tucker who ran up the hill while that Red rookie ran off back to the red base

"Oh no you don't" Harry stated chasing after the guy who quickly ran into red base and Harry was almost there until he ran into a brown chest and fell back

"Huff hey whats the big idea" Harry yelled looking up then froze as the brown colored soldier looked down at him

"Oh huh heh you wouldn't happen to be the red teams mechanic Lopez would you" Harry asked sheepishly as he watched the man nod Harry paled

"Ah huh okay then" Harry stated standing back up as Lopez stepped forward and motioned towards him his head tilted

"Oh huh me I'm huh the new guy yeah command sent me to help you in your repair work" Harry asked looking up at the behemoth who just stared at him for a bit before nodding and motioning for him to follow as he led the kid away from the base and over to a small area beside it where some tire tracks were and with a stomp in his step Lopez rushed forward and looked around

"Huh oh I saw the huh maroon and gold guys take the truck" Harry stated watching as the man seemed to have a fit all without saying a word and slowly Harry smiled

"Yeah I could see how those two could be complete assholes" Harry stated laughing slightly as Lopez nodded at the kid before seeming to notice the nearby mongoose and pointing at it

"Oh that that's mine although truthfully I don't know how to drive it" Harry stated sheepishly watching as the man seemed to turn affronted with this and walked over before pulling the mongoose to his little corner and motioning to the kid to come closer and for several hours Harry was taught how to repair, drive, and turn his mongoose into a bomb by the mute engineer all the while they listened to the machine gun bullets of what Lopez wrote was called the warthog

"Huh okay thanks Lopez" Harry stated smiling at the mute man who nodded before both heard a explosion and rushing towards the red base both climbed it and watched in shock as Caboose drove around in a tank shooting at the red team morons

"Holy shit I didn't know Caboose could drive the tank" Harry stated surprised then looked sheepish as Lopez turned to him

"Huuuh okay fine I've been living over at the blue base although technical as a child I have no military attachment to either group" Harry quickly said looking worriedly at the large man who shrugged as he turned back and watched

"What really …. you don't care" Harry asked surprised he was even more so when the man handed him a sniper rifle and pointed at the guy in gold

"Huuuuuuh okay then" Harry stated raising the rifle before Lopez quickly fixed his stance

"Oh Thanks" Harry stated looking down the sights and watching the group as they ran from the tank

"Huh why is Caboose only aiming for the gold guy" Harry asked before he felt a tap on his shoulder and watched as Lopez pulled out a dismantled lock from his pocket before also pulling out a light switch and switching it on and quickly Harry understood

"Ooh lock on huh so in other words caboose doesn't know how to use the tank" Harry stated worryingly as he looked back down the sights only to watch as the red team hid behind a rock as the tank stopped firing then Church came out

"Oh shit" Harry stated going wide eyed as he rushed off the roof tossing the rifle to Lopez who grabbed it and looked down the sights as Harry ran towards Church

"Church get down get the fuck dow" Harry was screaming till with a resounding bang Church disappeared and Harry froze in horror stopping beside the tank as he heard it turn off lock on in a female voice and as he heard Church's last breath Harry turned around and walked off heading anywhere but there and when he finally stopped he found himself in front of the black armored woman who sighed

"Don't worry Church is fine" she stated watching as Harry sniffed

"How do you know" Harry asked before the woman grabbed his hand and brought him over to a cave where she pointed at a white see through figure

"What the hell where am I heaven" Church's voice asked coming from the see through no ghost and slowly Harry walked towards him quietly as Church turned

"Huh Harry Hurr don't tell me that idiot shot you too, I am so haunting that idiot's ass" Church stated

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me first thing this morning I was thinking hey maybe today will be a good day but nope first you idiots lose the flag, then I somehow make friends with both A. a seemingly stalker woman who's watching our every step, and B. the Red teams mechanic, and finally you ended up dead as fuck thanks to that idiot driving the tank but no you couldn't even leave me to grieve you had to fucking come back as a fucking ghost you know what I'm done with this shit dream world or whatever this fucking shit ass day is" Harry yelled causing both Church and woman to stare shocked at Harry

"Okay then hum I think I'm going to just let you cool down for a bit while I huh sit over there" Church stated startled as he sat down on a rock staring at Harry as he cussed him out, cussed Tucker out basically Harry cussed everyone out for this weird as hell day

* * *

Huh is his horrible day my fault or you know what I'm pointing fingers at the choatic nature of red vs blue and the fact that I'm half asleep and only running on Suger and boredom


	4. News

Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long long wait let's just say I've been busy and haven't really been able to write much more then a chapter a week and thats only a chance so currently I'm working on building my own house, upgrading my parents house with a upstairs loft, working my job from 6 to 5, and sleeping so yeah I won't be doing much of anything for awhile hopefully stuff will slow down and I'll eventual will be able to update all of my work eventually but till then I might be out for awhile more.

I'll still be trying to update when I can and have free time but currently I just have 2-3 hrs a day to write so any updates will be slow but I am planning on going back through my old stories and continuing them and or fixing them to be better

oh I also had a idea since the last time I update I have had several new story ideas but like I said no time to do them which made me think of making a story ideas area where I could write down summaries of the stories I've thought of and if any of you guys want you can try your hands at writing them in your own way mostly because

A I know my writing sucks and I have several problems but no time to fix them.

And B I would actually enjoy seeing how you guys would go about the ideas I have would you follow the same idea path as me or would you find your own that would put mine to shame.

Heck the only thing I ask is that if I do this could you message me about your story so I can follow and enjoy it as well either way I want to know what you guys think about all this and then I'll see about the story ideas thing but till then thanks for reading my stories hope to see you guys when I come back.


End file.
